


"Idols"

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Dru is an ass.





	1. Chapter 1

They were driving him crazy. He had forgotten how obnoxious they were together. 

Just when I was getting somewhere with Sky too. He thought irritably, rolling his eyes. Just sleep together already. 

He spent the day brooding jealously in his room. Eventually his stomach forced him to venture out in search of food. As soon as his door opened, he bumped into none other than the holy terror himself. 

Dru loomed menacingly over Bridge. Bridge stumbled back. "Oh. Hey, little loser. I can't believe that you're still here. Who's dick did you have to-" 

"Watch your mouth." Jack said venomously, appearing out of nowhere. 

"Sorry...sir. We were just reminiscing." Dru said sweetly.

"Well, move along." Jack said, glaring at him until Dru turned the corner. 

"Thanks, Jack" Bridge said, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Has he been bothering you?" 

"No. Actually, I have been hiding in my room all day to avoid him." 

"Well, why don't you hang out with the girls and I in the Rec room? We will have your back." 

"Thanks Jack" he said, forcing a smile.  
\----------------------------

Jack was pissed. If the bastard wasn't in containment, he wouldve killed him. 

" I know that he could be kind of obnoxious, but it doesn't warrant this level of hate" Sky was saying. 

It took all his self restraint not to scream at Sky. 

"Yes. It does. Your ex-boyfriend was harassing your current boyfriend." 

"Huh?" Sky said, perplexed. 

"Dru had Bridge cornered in the hallway. He called Bridge a whore. Said that he must be sucking dick to still be at S.-"

Sky didn't wait for him to finish before taking off to find the green ranger.  
\------------------------------  
"Why didn't you tell me that he was harassing you? Why did I have to find out from Jack?"

"It's been so long since you were this happy, I didn't want to ruin it" Bridge said miserably.

"Oh my god" Sky realised suddenly. "It''s not the first time he's -"

" I need some air" came the response as Bridge fled from the room


	2. Chapter 2

Bridge walked into the rec room to find a place to sit and think about Sky, when he found none other than the dreaded blue ranger. He playing video games with the yellow ranger.

"Perfect timing B, take over for me" Z said, thrusting the controller into his hands before he could answer. I gotta get Syd's birthday party plan's rolling" 

He was getting ready to bolt when Sky grabbed him by the arm.

"Can we talk?" He pleaded. "The silence between us is driving me insane. I want to apologize for yesterday. I was so wrapped up in the past, that I forgot about the present." 

"Don't worry about it." Bridge mumbled, picking at the controller. 

" I can't stop worrying about it... about you. It kills me to know that you're hurting because of me. Tell me what is going on so I can fix it. Please." 

Bridge sighed and looked away shyly. "I know it sounds rediculous, but it feels like you cheated on me." He blushed. "I know that I have no right to feel this way. It's not like we are officially dating, but it was starting to feel like we were."

"Let's make it official then." Sky took a deep breath. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend? I swear to devote my attention to you and only you." 

"I'd love to" he smiled, eyes tearing up. He quickly wiped them away, sensing Z approaching. 

"Are you guys going to help me set up for the party or what?"


End file.
